


Мы убежим

by majougari



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Какие могут быть вопросы, если две женщины, живущие вместе, носят одну фамилию? Да и кого волнует семейное сходство.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Чуточку АУ: Тина и Куини не сёстры.

В отличие от Куини, Тина Голдштейн вовсе не была способна приготовить обед из трёх блюд двумя взмахами палочки. Её скромных кулинарных талантов едва хватало на то, чтобы заставить тесто подойти чуть быстрее. Ну, и нашинковать овощи (это она действительно делала мастерски, но не то чтобы этим можно было гордиться). Большую часть работы Тина выполняла вручную, время от времени рискуя вымыть взмахом палочки шпинат и сконцентрировать жар на бледном боку пирога. Поэтому к приходу Куини ужин был готов едва ли наполовину.  
Лёгкие шаги Куини мог услышать только очень чуткий человек (на время снявший приглушающие барьеры, чтобы не пропустить этот момент) — да ещё хозяйка отеля, любившая как бы невзначай подкарауливать постояльцев на лестнице. Миссис Эспозито недолюбливала Куини — красивую вертихвостку, отбивавшую кавалеров у невзрачной старшей сестры — и выражала это так эмоционально, что Тина невольно сама начинала чувствовать себя невзрачной старшей сестрой. На редкость приятное чувство для единственного ребёнка в семье. С улыбкой прислушиваясь к голосам (строгому — миссис Эспозито и всё более нетерпеливому — Куини), Тина так увлеклась, что едва успела загнать убегающий суп обратно в кастрюлю.  
Обычно это Тина приходила домой потемну, после очередных сверхурочных, и с порога окуналась в тёплый свет и упоительные запахи свежего хлеба, пряного жаркого и ароматного чая. С недавних пор всё развернулось в точности с ног на голову: работа в отделе регистрации палочек никак не походила на насыщенные будни авроров, так что Тина уныло плелась домой засветло, удивляясь про себя тому, как люди справляются с таким количеством свободного времени; а совершенно обессилевшая Куини возвращалась поздно — в её отделе бушевала одна из стремительных хищных проверок, которые так любили устраивать в МАКУСА.  
Вот и сегодня — прокралась клочком бледного тумана, сбросила сапожки и пальто, склубилась в кресле и молчит. Непривычно тихая Куини из страны незапланированных задержек на работе, с еле слышным вздохом вытянувшая ноги и откинувшаяся на спинку. Тина почти чувствовала, как напряжение отпускает её, стекает по кончикам пальцев на ковёр. Почти минута прошла, прежде чем Куини в первый раз за день легко коснулась её разума и окончательно расслабилась.  
— Привет, — сказала Тина с осторожной улыбкой.  
— Привет. — Куини улыбнулась в ответ и снова пробежалась по мыслям Тины чередой мимолётных касаний — будто маленькая быстрая птица на лету задевала крыльями её волосы. — Твой день ещё ничего. У нас сегодня весь день мистер Грейвз просидел — просматривал архивные документы за десять лет. Я почти ничего не соображала от напряжения. Только и думала о том, как удержать себя в руках. Представляешь, что было бы, если бы я полезла в разум начальника аврората!  
Тина фыркнула, представив, что может твориться в голове, защищённой самым лучшим в МАКУСА окклюментным полем. Непроизвольное чтение Куини вряд ли пробилось бы через него — для этого даже легилименту её уровня пришлось бы приложить много сознательных усилий — но незамеченной такая попытка точно бы не осталась. И тогда — прощайте, шесть лет спокойной жизни.  
— Мне кажется, всё обошлось, — отмахнулась Куини. Она поднялась из кресла с преувеличенным трудом и храбро похромала на кухню. — Ого! Джамбалайя!  
Куини ловко и быстро накрыла на стол. Глядя на неё, сложно было поверить, что это та самая девушка, которая с ужасом спрашивала, как они в Америке обходятся без домашних эльфов. Неужели и рыбу разделывают сами? И бельё стирают? По приезде Куини пришлось почти весь первый год безвылазно сидеть в квартире, пока Тина выправляла для неё качественные документы и подыскивала работу, и это едва не стоило им кухни. Куини взялась за готовку с жаром человека, всей душой не терпящего бездействия. Она целыми днями сражалась с кухонной утварью и продуктами, устраивала пожары и иззубривала ножи, а в результате открыла в себе изумительный кулинарный талант и подружилась со всеми соседями — печь она научилась куда раньше, чем рассчитывать, сколько в силах съесть две женщины.  
Куини поймала мысли Тины и рассмеялась.  
— Ты сегодня вся в прошлом. Поверь, я не пыталась отплатить за твою доброту пышками. Просто раньше я никогда не встречала человека, которого так легко порадовать. От такого прямо-таки тянет на сумасбродства.  
— Кстати о сумасбродствах, — неловко сказала Тина, возвращаясь к неприятной теме, коршуном нависавшей над ними всю последнюю неделю.  
— Ох, милая. — Улыбка исчезла с лица Куини, сменяясь живым сочувствием. — Мадам Пиквери всё-таки отказала?  
— Да. — Тина подняла глаза. — Но я всё равно не отступлюсь. Да, они те самые Бэрбоуны, они знают о магии и умеют её отличать. Я знаю, что связываться с ними опасно! Но я чувствую, что они что-то затевают.  
— Жаль, что мы не можем помочь этому мальчику. — Куини своей ладонью накрыла руку Тины и мягко погладила её. — Мне так жаль.  
— Да. Знаю, ты просила меня не высовываться, и эта история уже стоила мне работы, но я просто не могу оставить всё как есть. — Это был не первый раз, когда проклятое упрямство Тины заставляло её идти наперекор разумной осторожности, которой всегда руководствовалась Куини.  
— Конечно не можешь! — воскликнула Куини. — Меня бы не было здесь сейчас, если бы не одна глупая упрямица, слушающая только голос своей совести. Эту упрямицу я и люблю так сильно, что даже взяла её фамилию.  
Обе они рассмеялись старой, всё не приедавшейся шутке, и тревога, день за днём сжимавшая сердце Тины, отступила.

В эту ночь Тина проснулась от почти забытого звука. Она надеялась, что больше никогда не услышит его, обещала себе, что сделает для этого всё. Куини плакала тихо, почти беззвучно, только вздрагивали чуть заметно её плечи, расчерченные ночными тенями и лунным светом.  
Тина осторожно обняла её и зашептала на ухо:  
— Тс-с-с, я здесь. Я здесь. Расскажи мне.  
Куини сжалась в её руках.  
— Прости, я не хотела тебя будить. Никак не могла заснуть, всё думала. Я не читаю мысли на работе, правда, это просто чувства, обрывки какие-то, нечаянно их ловлю… Такое тёмное! — Прерывистый шёпот перешёл в сдавленное рыдание. — Что-то ходит совсем рядом, с каждым днём всё злее, злее…  
— Это кто-то один или общее настроение? — спросила Тина, прижавшись лбом к её шее. Тревога снова была здесь, в груди, поднимала голову, будто и не уходила никогда. Возможно, Куини по-своему уловила непонятное напряжение, давившее на магическое сообщество в последние месяцы. Возможно, Тина ошиблась, и работа в МАКУСА была слишком тяжёлой для Куини, и без того прикладывавшей много усилий, чтобы сдерживать свой природный дар.  
Куини покачала головой.  
— Не знаю. Это больше, чем один человек. Я не могу прислушиваться к нему, кто-нибудь непременно заметит, и все узнают обо мне. О, Тина, что с нами будет? Что, если это опять война?  
Большая континентальная война и два года скитаний после неё не оставили на теле Куини ни одного шрама. Тина очень хотела, чтобы это можно было сказать и о её сердце.  
— Тогда мы убежим в Африку и будем изучать беспалочковую магию, — сказала Тина и крепко поцеловала её несчастный затылок. — Или в Австралию… я даже не знаю, чем они там занимаются. Но никакие войны не доберутся до нас там. Слышишь, никто больше не заставит тебя.  
Куини зашуршала под одеялом, поворачиваясь к Тине заплаканным лицом.  
— Прости. Прости. — Уже улыбаясь, она быстро вытирала слёзы. — Наверное, это просто нервы.  
— То есть, ты уверена, что это не мой ужасный пирог со шпинатом? Ай! Ты чего?  
— Никогда не ругай свою стряпню, — серьёзно сказала Куини. — И не надо никуда бежать, просто будь осторожна.  
— Да-да. Мы все будем осторожны, и всё обойдётся, миссис перестраховщица, — пробормотала Тина, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Помнишь, в самом начале я спросила тебя, каково это — встречаться с легилиментом?  
— Ещё бы! Знаменитый американский напор. Ко мне никогда не подбивали клинья так прямолинейно. Ну и как, теперь знаешь?  
— Да. Просто ужасно. Зря я тогда спросила.  
Через несколько минут Куини уже спала. Тина ещё долго слушала размеренное дыхание и напевала про себя старую колыбельную, чтобы не вспугнуть её сон неосторожной мыслью.  
Они будут осторожны, и всё обойдётся.


End file.
